1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved machine which automatically binds apertured sheets with the use of plastic binding strips such as are shown in FIGS. 23 to 25 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,700, or in U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,906. The machine receives female binding strips from a source such as a cassette of the type shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 115,999, filed 11/2/87, and also receives male binding strips of the type shown in said last-mentioned U.S. patent application from a corresponding source. At the same time, suitably apertured sheets are received in a tray positioned forwardly of the machine. The carriage of the machine is advanced toward the tray until the holes in the female strip are aligned with the holes in the stack of sheets and the studs of the male strip are aligned with the holes of the sheets. Thereupon, the female strip is positioned on top of the stack of sheets. Next, the male strip is driven toward the stack of sheets, the studs penetrating the holes in the sheets and the holes in the female strip. Binding pressure is applied, forcing the strips toward each other. Thereupon the ends of the studs projecting beyond the female strip are bent inwardly, the studs snapping into grooves on the outer surface of the female strip to complete the bind.
2. Description of Related Art
As has been previously stated, the binding strips used with the present invention are shown in assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,700 FIGS. 23 to 25 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,906. Cassettes in which these strips may be held for transportation and storage are shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 115,999. Means whereby strips may be removed from such cassettes one at a time and fed transversely into an assembly station are shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 116,045, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,616.
Means for assembling apertured sheets and strips are shown in assignee's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 116,045, filed 11/2/87, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,616. The binding means disclosed in the latter application cuts off the excess lengths of the studs and forms heads on the ends thereof to secure the binding of the book.
The present invention differs from previous binding machines in that instead of the studs being cut off and headed, they are bent at 90 degrees and forced into grooves in the outer surface of the female strip. One prior means for manually bending such studs and forcing the same into grooves is shown in assignee's co-pending application Ser. No. 313,248, filed Feb. 21, 1989 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,157 issued Mar. 6, 1990. The present invention employs different means for bending the studs and its operation is automatic rather than manual.